Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a synchronous motor control method, and in particular, to a synchronous motor control method performing flux-weakening control.
Description of Related Art
The permanent magnet synchronous machine has the energy saving characteristics such as high power density and high machine efficiency. As the increasing consciousness of energy saving, permanent magnet synchronous machines are applied in various device applications to replace the traditional motors.
In the driving control of the permanent magnet synchronous machine, the flux-weakening current may be applied to expand the operating range of the permanent magnet synchronous machine. However, the issues such as insufficient output torque, low operating efficiency occurs when the flux-weakening current is too large. On the other hand, the issues such as the rotation speed unable to be increased or the control unstable occurs, when lacking flux-weakening current. Therefore, an important area of research in the field involves ways in which to improve the flux-weakening control strategy to improve the control stability of the synchronous machines